Nicktoons TV
Nicktoons TV is a Nickelodeon channel that launched on September, 12th 2004 History Nicktoons TV launched on September 12, 2004 and premiered with a all-day marathon of Polar and Spongebob SqaurePants.On July 23rd, 2008, it premiered The Spongebob and Teenage Robot Show the same day that it rebranded. Blocks Nicktoons TV Primetime Nicktoons TV Primetime isa block that goes to 8:00 PM-6:00 AM every weekday that airs action-comdey shows with shows like: * 8:00 PM-Danny Phantom * 8:30 PM-Digimon Fusion * 9:00 PM- Yo-Kai Watch * 9:30 PM-Invader Sam * 10:00 PM-Sonic X * 10:30 PM-The Wild ThornBerrys * 11:00 PM- Generator Rex (Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles on Wednesdays) * 12:00 AM- My Life as a Teenage Robot * 12:30 AM- The Marculas Lady Bug and Cat Noir * 1:00 AM- Polar's Drinking Problem * 1:30 AM- ToonTown: The Animated Series * 2:30 AM- Life with a Ghost * 3:00 AM- Making Fiends * 3:30 AM- Rick and Morty * 4:00 AM- Snoopy vs. the Red Baron * 5:00 AM- Transformers: Robots in Disguise * 5:30 AM- Teen Titans * 6:00 AM- Sonic X Nicktoons TV Comedy A comedy block that airs weekdays through 1:00 PM-7:30 PM that airs comedy shows such as: * 1:00 PM- Spongebob SqaurePants * 1:30 PM- Angry Birds Toons * 2:00 PM- Making Fiends * 2:30 PM- Polar * 3:00 PM-Markiepiler Animated (Not Gorge's one) * 3:30 PM- Ren & Stimpy * 4:00 PM- Rugrats * 5:00 PM- 2 Stupid Dogs * 5:30 PM- Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * 6:00 PM- Yakkity Yak * 6:30 PM- ALVINN!!! And the Chipmunks * 7:00 PM- Rocko's Mordern Life * 7:30 PM- Fish Hooks Friday Night Nicktoons A variety block that goes to 5:00 PM-6:00 AM every Friday some show that they air are: * 5:00 PM-Spongebob SqaurePants * 5:30 PM- Chalk Zone * 6:00 PM- Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Series * 7:00 PM- The Marclus LadyBug and Cat Noir * 7:30 PM- Yo-Kai Watch * 8:00 PM- Polar * 8:30 PM- Danny Phantom * 9:00 PM- Charlie Brown * 9:30 PM- Oh Yeah! Cartoons * 10:30 PM- Ed Edd 'n' Eddy * 11:00 PM- Invader Sam * 12:00 AM- Doug * 12:30 AM- Markiepiler: Animated * 1:00 AM- My Life as a Teenage Robot * 1:30 AM- Catsratch * 2:00 AM- Sonic X * 3:00 AM- Pokemon: The Series XY * 4:00 AM- Polar * 4:30 AM- Liberty Kids (Sometimes Y-Guy is in the Time slot but Liberty Kids plays more also it can be another Polar) * 5:00 AM-Donut and Cheese * 6:00 AM- Planet Sheen Defuct Blocks Nicktoons TV's Salute to America A block that shows cartoon that have something to do with America or took place in America that goes to 12:00 PM-4:30 PM * 12:00 PM- My Life as a Teenage Robot * 12:30 PM- This is America Charlie Brown * 1:00 PM- Nicktoons TV's Liberty Toons * 1:30 PM- Polar's America Inventors * 2:00 PM- Plants vs Zombies Adventrues: The Series * 3:00 PM- Phineas and Ferb * 3:30 PM- This is America Charlie Brown * 4:00 PM- Liberty Kids Suggest a Show! It needs to be * Anything from Nickelodeon,Cartoon Network,Disney Channel,Disney XD,Boomerang and your channel and the Saturday Morin Blocks * No Live-Action Shows: THE MOST ANNOYING EST THING ON THE REAL NICKTOONS * It could be a block to Here's the templete * For a Show: (SHOW NAME) (RATING) ( FOREIGN (IF OPTIONAL) )(CHANNEL NAME) Suggested by (User Name) Here's a example Spongebob SqaurePants (TV-Y7) Nickelodeon Suggested by Polar * For a Block: (BLOCK NAME) (TIMESLOT) (THEME) Suggested by Polar Example: I like Pie (6:00 AM-11:00 AM) Pie Suggested by Polar Suggestions *South Park (TV-MA) Comedy Central suggested by Stuff Declined: Too Inappropriate * Adults yo (6:00 pm-4:00 am) Adult shows (suggested by stuff) Declined: Seriously * South Park: The Parking hueheuhueheuheu *Fish (TV-Y7) Kingson created and suggested by stuff ACCEPTED! *Zip Zip (TV-Y7) (France) (France 3) suggeted by Finnbross Schedule 2004 Schedule 2005 Schedule 2006 Schedule 2007 Schedule 2008 Schedule 2009 Schedule 2010 Schedule 2011 Schedule 2012 Schedule 2013 Schedule 2014 Schedule 2015 Schedule 2016 Schedule Shows List of Programs that air on NickToons TV Category:TV Channels Category:Channels Category:Television Channels